Three Sisters and a ManWitch
by Lumpeyeone
Summary: Summary undecided at this point.


**Bet you're thinking I forgot about all those ideas I posted in TN 1 didn't you? Well I didn't. And here's another one. Definitely my favorite title for a story. I just couldn't help myself. Although I will mention that there is little to no action in this chapter. I've been watching the uncensored trailers for TED. Yeah. I am having a good day, considering the temp's in the high 90's. God it's hot.**

**Then again, you probably found out about this by looking in the crossover section and didn't even know I had other stuff on this site. So for all you readers out there with no idea of who I am, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed or any of the franchises started by Joss Whedon. I do own a poster of Alyson Hannigan. God, I love redheads.**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**demon/dark talking"**

"**ATTACKS"**

**Scene change (Soundtrack Notifications)**

flashbacks

_**Lyrics**_

**BEGIN**

A raven haired man walked slowly down the San Francisco streets. The stars in the night sky as his only companions. He sees his reflection in a shop window. How long had it been since he last wore one of these ridiculous Hawaiian shirts. They were his only comfort items in high school. A visible way to say he was alright when he clearly wasn't. They were really good for drawing attention away from the bruises from his asshole stepfather and pacifying his adoptive mother. Oh yeah, that's right. Alexander 'Xander' Harris was adopted and he never told anyone that he knew about it.

_**I get knocked down but I get up again. You never gonna keep me down.**_

_**I get knocked down but I get up again. You never gonna keep me down.**_

He fishes the phone from his pocket, opening and bringing it to his ear in one motion. The caller is the first to speak. "Xander, babe, where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lorne. No need to get all mother smother with me." Not many people knew Lorne and Xander were friends. They were all under the assumption the two had never met. Then again no-one actually cared what Xander was doing with his life as long as he helped out with the slayer business. Lorne was actually the guy who set up Xander's trip to Africa and the only one to know his current number.

"What the hell happened between you and the super slayer? She's on the war path. And YOU are in her sights."

"Yeah well Buffy has been known to be over the top sometimes."

"I'm serious Xan."

"I know, I know. It's just...Have you ever met any demon calling himself Troy?"

"As in 'I am misery personified and I made a deal with you but you'll never remember it' Troy?"

"So you do know him."

"I might. Let me tell you he wasn't joking though. Once he sets his sights on you then pretty much every bad thing that hits you through your life comes out the way HE wants it too. What did he even say to you?"

"He said he found me as a newborn, naked in an alley and if hadn't found me then I would've died."

"Well Troy's known for a lot of things but lying ain't one of them. If he says that's how it went then that's how it went."

"Is that respect I hear?"

"Honesty is hard to come by from the upper spectrum."

"The what?"

"The really big guys. These guys have a lot power. Way more than any Big Bad you've faced off with before. Troy literally gains power from misery on a global scale. Anything that makes people feel like crap and he gets stronger."

"And Buffy still thinks she can kill him."

"That's a very bad idea. Troy is like a spider to misery. If he wasn't there to feed on it then it would multiply like nobody's business."

"Guess that's why she's coming after me too. And why she screamed at me for killing her mother. And turning Angel evil. And the Mayor. And the first evil. And every other horrible in her life."

"Yeah about that. She isn't only one anymore."

"Oh that's great. Who isn't trying to kill me then?"

"Just me and the She Queen."

"..."

"Um, Xander?"

"Dawn Patrol is hunting me? Willow is helping? My trainees?"

"I'm sorry Xander, I really am."

"I need a drink."

"You and me both Baby-cakes."

"I'll guess I'll talk to you later."

"No, you won't. Our darling friends are keeping a close eye on me and this is the only time I could get away. I'm sorry Xander but.."

"I'm on my own. Got it. Thanks for the heads up."

"Stay safe and keep your head down."

"Okay mom." A dial tone telling him to pocket his cell. He took the safe route instead and crushed it under his boot. He continues down the street, spotting a club down the block. "P3? Sounds like fun." He spots a sign near the door. "And it's the reopening. Guess my luck is starting to turn around." He could hear the hyena spirit in him growling about something but since Sarge didn't feel anything wrong Xander just shrugged and descended into the club. Your Favorite Enemies were performing but he really didn't care as he found an empty spot at the bar. He looked through the crowd of twenty something year-old's dancing to the music. He wondered if he could ever have had a simple life like that if he hadn't grown up in Sunnydale. He laughed the thought away as a redhead came through the crowd with a smile on her face, now the hyena AND Sarge were getting bad vibes.

"Hey, you new in town?" Xander forces a smile onto his face when he realizes the girl, who he notices is wearing really tight leather pants and a mid-riff baring top that showed off the cleavage of her C-cup breasts, was talking to him.

"What gave it away?" She gives a short laugh, giving Xander a full view of her teeth and letting him check her off as a potential threat.

"You're funny. And kinda cute. You wanna party?" Xander could appreciate the irony that a drunk girl in a San Francisco club was hitting on him in his Hawaiian shirt when he had to completely change his image just to get a date in Sunnydale.

"Sorry, I'm kinda waiting for somebody." It was a blatant lie. He just didn't want to risk getting busted with a drunk minor. Unfortunately the girl was a little harder to convince.

"Oh come on baby. It'll be way fun." Way fun? Maybe she isn't that young after all. Still not worth it.

"What would your friends think if you went off with a strange guy like me?" He hoped this would at least turn her off of him.

"They can join in." There went that plan. "Come on, they would kill to meet you." The way she said kill made Xander stop and think. Even Sarge was starting to grow suspicious.

"I don't even know your."

"Sorry Xander but I don't kiss and tell." Shit Who the hell is this girl? "Don't tell me you forgot about me? It's only been two weeks since we met." They only person he met in the last two weeks was the same reason for his current predicament.

"Troy? I thought you were a guy."

"Misery takes many forms my dear boy. How can you be certain that my previous appearance was my true form?" A subtle way to say 'girls can kick ass too'.

"Point taken." Slayers and witches, man. Slayers and witches. "Why are you even here? Come to see how much more shit you can pull my life through?" He glared at her with his one good eye as she cups his cheek with a sad look on her face.

"I never wanted for that to happen to you Xander. I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen when I chose you."

"Chose me?"

"I can't explain everything here but I will clear it all up."

"What are you talk...ing...about?" He blinked when he spoke and she just disappeared leaving him speaking to empty space. "Well that's weird."

"Talking to yourself usually is." Xander spun towards the new voice to see another redhead, although this was one much more fashionable, with a cheeky grin on her face behind the bar.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"A little after you started staring off into space for five minutes."

"Staring?"

"Yeah. You kinda just walked up, turned around and zoned out."

"Sorry, I'm kinda new in town."

"I could tell." She makes a show of looking at his shirt, mock holding her hand up at its brightness.

"Oh ha ha. Can I get a Mike's hard lemonade?"

"Coming right up." The girl was surprisingly chipper in Xander's opinion. She set his drink on the counter. "So what's your name?"

"Bartender making conversation with a random patron? That's new." Then again, he never sat at the bar by himself before. He can't actually say whether or not it's normal.

"Hey, I'm just doing this because our normal guy is running late." It's official, this girl (woman) was pulling off the cute redhead thing without even trying but Xander for some reason found it wrong to look at her like that. Not like [their significant other will make him suffer] but more in a [she's family] kinda way. It was bugging the hell out of him since he was sure he didn't have any older siblings. Then again, adoption does screw up one's family tree quite a bit.

"Sorry. Sorry. Just thought it was polite to tell your own name before asking someone else theirs." The woman actually slapped her head before she held her hand out to shake.

"Right. I'm Paige Matthews."

"Xander Harris." He accepts the shake, both adults quickly pulling their hands away when they feel a shock course up their arms. "Okay, that hurt." Paige nods in agreement. "What the hell was that."

"What was what?" A spiky blond man dressed in black interrupted them.

"Ruben! Where have you been?" Paige obviously knew him. Xander downed the bottle in his hand as Ruben explained he had some family stuff to deal with. Apparently Ruben was the bartender. Maybe if Xander was careful enough he could slip away without paying for his drink. Taking a second look at the young woman made him rethink that plan. He slips a ten onto the counter then leaves without notice. He mingles in the crowd for a bit, accidentally bumping into a blond woman around the same age as Paige. He didn't really care what anyone was wearing at this point.

"Excuse you buddy."

"Sorry, didn't see you there."

"Surprised you can see anything in that shirt."

"Hey I already apologized. You don't have to be rude."

"I think I deserve to be a little rude considering I lost my sister recently."

"Oh boo-hoo princess. Get over it. We all lose somebody eventually."

"Screw you! You don't know what I had to do to find her. How long I had to look after she was taken from me."

"Screw you too! You didn't have to drive a stake in one of your best friends hearts just because an asshole vamp decided he felt a bit peckish." The blond grabs Xander by the collar of his shirt and pulls his face to hers. He honestly thought she was gonna yell at him some more. Instead she drives her lips into his and he kisses her right back. Neither adult would remember their actions for the next few hours or that they eventually told each other their names but they would know how they ended up in Billy's bed.

**Underworld**

In one of the many caves of the underworld sat a ceremonial chamber. Raised steps surrounding a platform in the center. The platform was dominated with a gold cauldron supported by three gold legs. The orange flame inside illuminating the entire chamber. Eight cloaked figures sat evenly spaced around the room in a lotus position with their eyes closed. The flame in the cauldron turned silver, causing the eight figures to show their solid black eyes.

"**The lost son of Halliwell has been found."** They speak as one. **"The time draws near. The prophecy will be fulfilled. The immortal hero who shall tame the Horsemen. He must be tested. Eight tasks lay before him. Failure shall lead to the death of all he holds dear."** The figures draw back their hoods, revealing four men and four women.

"**He has fought through the Terror of Death to protect his allies. So says Skeith."** Spoke the silver haired demon male.

"**He has gazed through The Mirage of Deceit and healed their hearts. So speaks Innis."** The blond female to Skeith's right calmly spoke.

"**The Propagation lies beyond his understanding. So says Magus."** The brunette to Innis' right.

"**His future lies in darkness, unseen by The Prophet. So says Fidchell."** The dark skinned man at Magus' right.

"**The Machinations of his once allies may ensnare him in their web. So speaks Gorre."** Another blonde woman.

"**He seeks pleasure of the flesh to hide his hurt and loneliness. So speaks Macha."** The woman with long raven colored hair speaks with affection.

"**He does not fall to the darkness of The Avenger. So speaks Tarvos."** The only red head of the group and final woman.

"**Through the completion of the tasks he shall find The Rebirth he so desperately seeks. So says Corbenik."** The final man stands as he speaks. The other stand as well and they walk as one to the cauldron, clasping each others hands as they stand with heads bowed.

"**The Eight Phases come together and act as one. The world shall know The Wave. The world will know change."** The flame suddenly extinguishes, casting the room in darkness.

**Chapter 1: END**

**This is strictly a BTVS/Charmed crossover. I may use stuff from other sources but they won't be used as crossover things, they will just be elements from other sources making appearances in this story. God I love spell check. I also love using programs with spell check rather than trying to type all this out in Notepad. I am completely surprised that I have yet to be flamed for anything. Shouldn't I have had at least one? It's weird and makes me feel left out. Am I not good enough to hate? Oh well, I won't dwell on it. Later!**

**Also this story probebly won't be updated that often unless I need inspiration. This is pretty much being used to get me in the writing mood.**


End file.
